


Chinese

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Ladybeetle pays his favorite girl a visit.





	Chinese

**_Third POV._ **

Adrienne was in her room studying for her Chinese course.

She loves this language, especially because Ladybeetle has Asian origins and she wanted to impress him. Even if she had a very busy schedule, she insisted on studying Chinese.

This not only helps her get close to Ladybeetle, but helps her spend more time with Marin as she helped him with his aunt and she could see part of him that shr have not seen before.She observed that he loves this family very much.

She was reading her notes when she heard a beating in the window. She stood up from her chair and she approached to the window with a look of perplexity on her face.

She opened it, and Ladybeetle appeared in front of her.

 **Hello, can I enter?** He asked.

 **Ah ... sure.** Adrienne said. Her face was as red as than a tomato.

Ladybeetle went into the room and looked around.

 **You have a very nice room, not that I have not been here before.** He said, rubbing his neck.

**Thank you ... and yeah, I can remember.**

**What are you doing?** He asked.

**I was learning for my Chinese course.**

**Oh, I hope I didn't disturb you!** He said, a little panicked.

**It's not OK...**

**Can you do that? Can you speak fluently?**

**Yes!** She said a little too quickly.

**It may seem odd, but I can not speak this language.**

**... what? ...** Adrienne was shocked. She taught him the language for him ...

**Yes, my mother was born in China, but I do not know how to speak Chinese ...**

**Oh ...** Adrienne said.

 **Although ... I can say a sentence ...** He said.

 **Which?** Adrienne asked curiously.

Ladybeetle approached her and put a muna on her table.

**我 愛 你**

Adrienne's eyes widened to the hearing of those words, then they softened with light tears.

**I love you too.**

Then, they kissed and Adrienne's heart lost control.


End file.
